Negima! Negi's Assistant!
by DonoBionic
Summary: What! Negi has an assistant! A fire Mage name Alexis Ignis! With a mysterious past! Yes, yes, and yes! It has the same original Negima plot but with my own twist and specialties! And with me being the Yuri fangirl I am, YURI UNDERTONES & YURI OBVIOUS-TONES! :D contains O.C's! Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis's P.O.V

It was empty today, no students around, casting spells on they've learned on eachother or talking, fooling around. Probably because it was a Saturday. Which makes me think 'Why does the HeadMaster want to see?'

I haven't done anything wrong... Then again he is a great father to me, ever since I could remember. He's probably worried about something...

Could it be for grades? No, that's not it, my grades are pretty high. Maybe he's worried about me making friends again?

I stop my walking and sigh. That's it isn't it? So what if I don't have any friends...it's not my fault they're scared of fire mages. I stuff my hands in my pockets.

I hope this isn't about making friends...the lecture he gives is boring. I continue to walk down the halls until I get to two huge brown doors.

I've been here plenty of times, and it's not like Oji-chan is expecting anybody else, so I don't knock;I just walk inside. After I grasped the golden door handle, I open it letting myself in. I find Oji- chan sitting on his desk. He looks up from some rolled up piece of paper in his hands.

He looks weird, he's smiling at me... But his eyes look sad.

'Ah, Alexis-chan, glad to see you could make it...' he says chuckling.

'Er, yeah.' I say putting my arms behind my back shyly,

'Um, what did you want to see me for?' I ask softly. He looks at me for awhile before turning his head slightly, chuckling more. His white hair moving as he did.

'Alexis-chan, how good are you're grades?'

I blinked.

'Uhh, they're pretty good...' I say.

'Yes, they're exceptionally high.' He agrees.'Correct?'

'Yes, sir.' I nodded.

'Yes, very, very well...yet you didn't graduate did you?' he asks softly, looking up whist fully.

I titled my head, my black and red bangs falling against my face.

'Right, I didn't graduate because you said I didn't pass a class...' I said, softly.

'Yes, that's what I told you..' Oji- chan nodded. I looked down, it's a pretty sore subject for me... I mean I had grades at top of my class but yet I didn't pass... I've gotten over it but... It's still hard to talk about.

'However it was a lie.'

I lifted my head up in a mixture of surprise,confusion, and disbelief. After a few moments of silence, I say the only word my mind could process.

'...what?'

Oji- chan sighs.

'I lied to you, you didn't fail any of your classes or didn't apply yourself... You passes with magnificent marks.' he says proudly.

I blinked AGAIN.

'Well if that's the case, why did you lie about my graduation?' I asked softly. I felt a bit hurt Oji- chan would do this.

'Alexis, I took you in when you were four after the incident happened...' I clench my hands into fist unconsciously. I think he noticed so he continued.

'You're like a granddaughter to me.' He smiles at me.

I blush and look down, smiling.

'I've been worried about you ever since, and the one thing I've noticed is that you didn't have many friends... While other kids were playing at free time...you, you would stay in the school and just read and study...you really didn't interact that much with people...so I was scared for you'

I look up at him.

'As a mentor Im suppose to support you, teach you, and guide you with my knowledge... However as a grandfather , I am deeply worried for you...'

I furrowed my eyebrows.

'What? You don't believe I can become a Magistra Magi?'

I asked softly, hoping that wasn't it.

'No I believe you, I do, but if you graduate, your real training will begin and you'll probably be sent off somewhere else, possibly with a host family...but the fact that you don't interact with people-let alone a whole nother family...it made me think that it would be too hard for you...and I didnt want to risk you getting hurt and crushed...'

I looked at Oji-chan sadly...He's really worried for me... I need to ease him...

'Oji-chan, I understand that you're worried for me...but if you don't let me try...you'll never know' I say. He looks at me.

'You can't doubt my abilities right off the back... It's a like a little bird learning to fly...sure you're going to be worried...but you have to trust me and let me leave the nest when I think I'm ready, that way I can know for myself if I'm ready to soar and fly or stay a little bit longer' I paused but and nodded my head to myself.

'However, I think...I think I'm truly ready, I have courage, if I have that my magic can't fail right?' I smiled.

Oji-chan looks at me astonished before putting on his own smile.

'Yes, you're right.' he nods closing his eyes. He lifts himself off the desk and walks over to me, the rolled up piece of paper still in his hand...

'Thats why I present you, Alexis Ignis, with you're diploma.' he says raising out the paper to me.

My eyes widen. I look at Oji- chan then at the diploma...

'No way!'

'R-...Really?' I asked, with barely concealable excitement.

He smiles and nods at me.

I smile happily, and raise my hands out to grasp the paper.

Once I grab it, I felt new...power! I felt I just received an update in my magic abilities!

' I am EVINCIBLE!' I say raising the diploma over my head victoriously.

'Yes, yes, calm down.' Oji- chan chuckles.

'You have officially graduated... Why don't you open it, to see where your real training begins?'

I nod and untie the blue ribbon around the rolled up paper. It's blank but I know you have to wait for it to say your occupation. Suddenly, a quick flash came across the sheet. I began to read the words out loud.

'Become, Teachers assistant in Japan...'

I blinked for the third time that day.

'What? All the way in Japan?' I asked myself.

'Appears so.' Oji- chan nodded...but I could still see he was upset...

'D-don't worry Oji- chan! It'll be okay! I promise I'll do my best!' I smiled a determined smile.

He looks up at me and ruffles my hair, grinning.

'I know you will Alexis- chan..'

'I know...'

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Regular POV

Ding- Dong! Dong-Ding!

'Rise. Bow. Be seated'

Negi smiled as he bowed back to his class.

'Good morning everyone, are anyone else's muscles sore from the dodge ball game yesterday?' Negi chuckled.

'Yeah, I can barely lift my arms up' Makie laughed.

'If you stretched afterwards, you won't feel as stiff, de gozaro.' Kaede smiled.

'Yeah, maybe Sensei needs a good ole' stretching!' Fei Ku giggled.

'Alright class, let's get started.' Negi smiled. 'Please open your books to page 69.'

'Hai!' the class chorused.

Negi smiled at his class. He then turned his head a bit and blushed.

'Nngh, I don't understand what's going on...ever since I turned 13... I just can't look at girls the same way I used to...they're really beautiful-UGH! Wh-what am I thinking? I'm an English gentleman! And a teacher at that! I shall not think of my students in any other way!'

'Ahem, now who would like to translate the passage here?' Negi looked around and saw no one looking his way...

'Hmm, how about you, Asuna?'

'What AGAIN?!' the redhead yelled slamming her book down.

'Negi-kun, you really haven't learned your lesson have you?' Haruna giggled, causing the rest of the class to laugh.

Asuna glared daggers at Negi as she blushed. The 12 year old sweatdropped.

[HEADMASTERS OFFICE]

'You called me in, HeadMaster?' a young lady with blue hair, a light blue sweater, a brown long skirt, and fairly well busty chest answered; opening the door.

'Ah, Shizuna, you made it.' the Dean smiled.

Shizuna bowed and as she lifted herself up, she noticed a girl standing in the far left of the room.

'Shizuna- San, this is Alexis Ignis.' the man introduced.

Shizuna got a good look of the girl. She was about as tall as 12 year old Negi, she had light tanned skin, black hair that was slightly spiky on the top with red highlight. Her eyes were also bright crimson red... She wore a red jacket over a pink short sleeved collared shirt, a black skirt, with black leggings, topped with black boots and buckles.

She had a wooden staff that was gold at the top shaped as a sun with a lion carved into it.

'Oh, nice to meet you?' Shizuna smiled. Alexis nodded and smiled back.

'She's from the same school as Negi, however...she has graduated late for...sentimental reasons...' the dean said, causing Alexis to blush and smile sheepishly.

'Oh really? So she's a-

'Mage in training? Yes. Her training starts as her being an assistant teacher, and what are the odds of her being Negi's assistant?' the dean chuckled.

'Does Negi really need an assistant?' Shizuna asked.

'Appearantly so, especially with Negi's progress, I think it's becoming too easy for him, so I'm giving him another challenge, and for Alexis, it shall be your first..'

'Yes sir.' Alexis nodded.

'You shall take this envelope to Negi and help him with it, along with helping him teach his-both your students.' the dean said.

Alexis nodded and gently took hold of the yellow envelope.

'My first task lies in the hands of THIS envelope, I shall NOT FAIL!' Alexis thought.

'Shizuna- San please escort her to Negi's class'

'Yes dean Konoemon, let's go Alexis-Sensei'

'H-hai!'

[CLASS 2- A]

'I told you, I didn't want to translate it!' Asuna yelled shaking Negi by his collar of his green suit.

'Uwah-uwah!' Negi wailed.

'Asuna put Negi- Sensei down this instant!' Ayaka yelled raising from her seat, fed up with the redheads abuse.

'Tch, you and what army?' Asuna scoffed, dumping Negi on the ground and making her way over to the blonde.

'I don't need an army, unlike you, I am a lady who will try not to use violence.'Ayaka said crossing her arms promptly.

'Ah yeah! A lady who likes little boys!'

A vein popped on Ayaka's head.

'And you know you may like little girls too, I remember how you were tenderly wiping that 10 year olds face after she ate ice cream YOU bought her.' Asuna continued. Ayaka's vein throbbed.

'You stop saying such nonsense RIGHT NOW!' Ayaka yelled grabbing Asuna's collar.

'I thought you weren't gonna use violence Shota- con! Better yet you Loli- con!' Asuna screeched pushing Ayaka off her. While the class cheered, and made bets, followed by Negi trying to stop it, the class room door open to Shizuna- Sensei and Alexis. Alexis flinched at the rowdy students and resisted the urge to hide behind Shizuna.

'I can't act scared I'm an assistant teacher! I need to stand my ground!' Alexis thought.

Just then Ayaka grabbed a textbook and aimed for Asuna but the redhead smacked it someone else, making it fly in a new direction, right in Alexis's face.

'OW!' the cry made everyone pause and look by the door.

'Oh-no!' Ayaka gasped.

'Is she hurt too bad?' Negi asked running over to the fallen girl.

Soon all the students started to crowd around the unconcious girl, whose head was being cradled by Shizuna. Negi leaned in close as well as Ako who got a first-aid kit ready.

Once Mana and Kaede made their way over to the group the two girls eyes widen.

'Thats...'

[FLASH BACK]

Mana Tatsumiya student no. 18 of class 2-A jogged slightly towards the academy. She was never late so she usually took her time and walked. However she had shrine duties, and had to hurry to class do she could have time to change into her uniform. Suddenly someone somersaulted and landed next to the dark skinned miko and continued to run with her.

'Ohaiyo, Mana-Dono!' Kaede Nagase student no. 20 smiled at her classmate/roommate. Mana averted her eyes and kept running.

'Aw, why are you giving me the silent treatment?' the tall girl asked.

'You know damn well why, you almost burnt our breakfast and almost made me late for my shrine duties.' Mana said trying to keep her cool.

'Ah, key word: almost' Kaede smiled. Mana pulled out a desert eagal and aimed it imbetween Kaede's eyes.

'I am in no mood to deal with you this morning..' Mana growled slightly.

'A-ah! Excuse me!' The two Highschoolers looked to their left and saw a younger girl with red highlights, running with them. She pointed to Mana's weapon.

'Umm isn't having weapons against the rules in...well any school?' the girl asked smiling softly. Mana stared at the light skinned girl, one would think to analyze said girl but Kaede noticed it looked more like Mana was gazing her out. Mana sighed, shaking her head while putting the gun away before turning to the kid.

'Hey, aren't you in the wrong school yard? The elementary school is one stop back...' the raven hair girl said.

'Mmm, no she's looks like she's more in middle school...are you a first year? If you're lost I can show you where it is?' Kaede asked the girl.

'No im not a first year... But uh could you show me where the HeadMaster is?' the girl asked,blushing softly.

'What is the dean needed for-?'

'Hm...ok, de gozaro' Kaede nodded, cutting off Mana.

She walked over to The girl and picked her up bridal style.

'A-ah! What are you doing..?' The girl smiled nervously.

'Now, now, I'm taking you to your destination, de gozaro!' Kaede smiled.

Then Kaede started to run, picking up more and more speed as she headed straight forward to the academy.

'W-WHOA!' the younger girl yelled.

'See you later, Mana-Dono!' Kaede called out.

Mana blinked, before shaking her head.

'Whats with all these kids?' Mana muttered continuing her jogging pace.

'Still...there's something up with her...'

[FLASH BACK END]

Mana and Kaede both shared a look. Suddenly Alexis stirred, catching everyone's attention.

'Ah! She's coming to!' Fuka pointed.

'Oh, thank goodness!' Ayaka sighed in relief.

'Yeah, you knocked out a little girl you Loli- con, it would've been horrible for you to go to sleep at night.' Asuna muttered.

A vein popped on Ayaka's head but she chose to ignore it.

Alexis opened her eyes and after blinking to her dizzy vision, she blushed as she saw over a dosen of teenage girls staring at her.

'Alexis-San, are you alright?' Shizuna asked helping the girl up.

'Yeah, my head hurts but it should go away after a while.' Alexis smiled rubbing her head, standing up. Shizuna, like Ayaka sighed in relief.

'Girls, you have to be more careful.' the nurse said.

'Sorry Shizuna-Sensei, but we didn't expect a kid here...' Asuna shrugged.

'Well other than Negi-bozu.'she pointed her thumb at the boy.

'Thats still no excuse for our behavior, Asuna.' Ayaka said.

'Yes, and it is a bad first impression to assault an assistant teacher on her first day here.' Shizuna said patting Alexis's clothes.

'Assistant teacher?!' the class chorused.

'Oh so YOU'RE my assistant?' Negi smiled.

'I heard I'd be getting one, but I didn't know who!' the boy clapped.

'Well, my name is Negi Springfield, nice to meet you.' Negi raised out a hand.

'I remember seeing you around in school, but I never even had the chance to know your name.' Negi smiled.

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows...

'Negi Springfield...oh yeah! I remember, we took an English exam and you got the highest score, although we would've been tied if I had gotten one more point.' Alexis said smiled, shaking Negi's hand.

'Ehehe, well...' Negi scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

'Wait a minute were getting ANOTHER kid teacher?' Asuna asked.

'Wow two cute kids for the price of one?' Kazumi smirked.

'Tell us you're name cutie-pie.' Haruna winked at Alexis.

'Uh, my name is Alexis Ignis, I am Negi Springfield's new assistant teacher and I look forward to helping Negi teach you and getting to know you as well...' Alexis announced bowing.

'KAWAII!' the girls squeeled.

'She's so cute!'

'Too cute!'

'Her and Negi-kun are to die for!'

Alexis and Negi sweat dropped.

'Are they always like this?' Alexis asked Negi.

'Hn? Well yeah they are, they did the same to me...well besides the getting hit upside the head with a book...' Negi chuckled sheepishly.

Alexis rubbed the back of her head laughing too. Shizuna smiled at the two mini teachers before she clapped her hands catching everyone's attention.

'Alright, everyone take your seats... There's not much time left, why don't you use this time to ask Alexis-Sensei some questions?' Shizuna suggested.

Everyone's hands shot up in the air.

'Uh, okay how about you Fuka- San?' Negi pointed.

'What kind of last name is Ignis?' the oldest Narutaki twin asked.

'Oh, my last name is Latin, it comes from the word 'fire.' Alexis said with a small.

'Utterly fascinating, Alexis- Sensei! And what a perfect name for someone as flaming adorable as you!' Ayaka sighed dreamily.

Alexis turned red and scratched the back of her head.

'Oi, Class Rep, leave the kid alone, her face is red like her head is about to turn INTO flames.' Asuna rolled her eyes as Konoka giggled next to her.

'Oh! How old are you Alexis-Sensei?' Yuna asked.

'12 like Negi-kun...'

'Where are you from?' Sakurako asked.

'Well, I'm half greek... but I was born in England but due to...incident...I moved to Wales and attended the same school as Negi.' Alexis trailed off looking down...

Negi noticed but before he could say anything Haruna spoke up.

'Alexis~chan~! Do you know where you're staying tonight? If you need a dorm I could make some space on my bunk for you~' the bespectacled girl winked. Alexis eyes widen.

'W-what! N-no thank you! D-don't worry about me! Plus Th-that sounds kinda ecchi.' Alexis smiled nervously as she flushed red, waving her hands.

Haruna giggled.

'I was talking about a place to sleep, but if that's what you want...?'

'N-no! I-I mean uh- uh- Thank you for your kind offer, but I'd rather not anticipate that!' Alexis frailed her arms around before bowing down in defeat, sweat dropping.

The class laughed at how cute the flustered girl was. Mana just stared at Alexis, leaning her chin in her palm, this time analyzing her.

Negi smiled at Alexis in sympathy. As he did he noticed a yellow envelope had slipped out Alexis's jacket pocket.

'Oh, Alexis-san, you dropped something...' Negi said picking up the paper.

'Huh? Oh actually Negi that's for you, it was given to me by the Dean...' Alexis said lifting herself up, her blush still present on her face.

'The dean?' Negi asked opening the letter. It had two papers in it, but he only read the first one.

'Hmm, Tatsumiya- San and Nagase- San, it seems the Dean would like to see you both after home room.' Negi announcessed.

Kaede looked back and gave Mana a look, who although was extremely suspicious, shrugged in return.

'Alright, Negi-Sensei.' Mana nodded.

'Nin-nin! Thank you for telling us.' Negi smiled.

Alexis tilted her head at them.

'Wait, aren't they from earlier today?' she thought. She casted Mana glance but the latter looked away out the window.

'I wonder why they got called to the HeadMaster's office... I hope that girl didn't get in trouble for bringing a gun...but if that's the case why is the other girl going?'

'Wait I have a question!' Kazumi raised her hand. The assistant blinked.

'Hm, what is it?' Alexis smiled softly.

'Are you and Negi- Sensei going out or Atleast gonna start going start?' the paparazzi smirked.

'W-Wah?! No! I am an English gentlemen!' Negi frailed his arms.

'Uhhh..! What he said..! Alexis pointed to her boss.

The two just made the class laugh.

DING -DONG! DONG - DING!

'Well looks like class is over...' Shizuna sweat dropped.

'Aww! I wanted to know more about Alexis- Sensei.' Sakurako pouted.

'Ah, well She WILL be here tomorrow.' Negi said.

'Thats right, so don't be sad, tomorrow I'll be here and we'll get to know eachother again.' Alexis flashed a smile.

'SHE's SO CUUUTE!' the class chorused again as they hugged the assistant teacher.

'Uw-Wah! H-hey!' Alexis cried blushing.

Haruna nuzzled her head against Alexis.

'Alexis-chan is so cute!' she squealed.

Nodoka and Yue stayed behind waiting for their other club member to finish glomping the new assistant.

'So, Nodoka, do you like Alexis- Sensei or do you still like Negi- Sensei? Or do you feel you have some competition?' Yue asked her taller purple haired girl.

Nodoka blushed.

'W-well, Alexis-Sensei is pretty cute, but I don't feel I have any competition because I could tell that she doesn't like Negi- Sensei like that when she said didn't,so...'

'Excuse me, Miyazaki- San.' Mana said walking up to the smaller girl, who was blocking the door.

'O-oh! I-I'm sorry!' the girl bowed before moving.

'Ja ne, Baka Ranger Leader.' Kaede smiled and waved at Yue.

Yue nodded back to the fellow Baka Ranger.

'Haruna, were gonna go ahead and leave, meet up with us soon.' Yue called out.

'Okay!' Haruna called out still hugging Alexis along with the rest of the class.

'Ngh! They're so strong for average girls! I can't get out of they're grasp! Ah well...Atleast they like...' Alexis strained to think with the nuzzling, squeezing, and squealing of her new students.

'U-ugh! B-but I want them to let me go~!'

'C-c'mon girls! L-let me go please!' the younger girl whined.

'Another squirt for a teacher?' Asuna sighned standing next to Negi.

'Ahaha, appears so, do you like her Asuna- San?' Negi asked.

'Mmm, I guess I mean she hasn't bugged me right off the back yet...' Asuna shrugged walking off causing Negi to sweat dropped.

'You coming Negi- kun?' Konoka asked catching up with her dual tailed haired roommate.

'I'll be there later, I have some business to take care of here.' Negi smiled.

'Okay, see you later.' Asuna waved.

'Be careful Negi- kun.' Konoka waved back smiling.

Negi picked up the open yellow envelope that was on his desk. He looked inside a noticed the second sheet. He carefully removed it and began to read the paper titled: 'Final Challege.'

'Dear Negi & Alexis,

If class 1-A should fall out of last place for final exams coming up, I will make you an official teachers as well as making Alexis your official assistant for passing the first challenge.

If you two should fail, you will both be sent home and your training will end...'

Negi rubbed his chin, as he turned around to look at Alexis, he saw the cheerleader leaves, waving goodbye at the girl on the floor with an everlasting blush on her face.

'Er, are you alright Alexis- San?' Negi asked.

'Hm? oh I'm fine!' Alexis sat up quickly.

She said she was fine but her hair was slightly frizzy and her clothes seemed wrinkly. Negi chuckled slightly.

'Um, I think you should take a look at this letter.'

Alexis stretched and popped her back a bit.

'Sure.' Alexis reached for the paper.

After she scanned her eyes over it, she smiled.

'Hm, sounds easy enough...' she said.

'You think so too, huh?' Negi asked.

'Yeah, I mean I know this is serious but I see a lot of smart girls in your class, and if you're my boss-someone as smart as you-can whip these girls right into shape!' Alexis smiled giving Negi a thumbs up.

Negi smiled a determined smile and nodded.

'You're right, and I do have an advantage!'Negi smiled.

'Hm? What's that?' Alexis asked.

'Well I have you on my side you're grades are top-notch too, correct?' the boy smiled.

'O-oh? Well th-they're ok! You know-'

'That's not true, like you said you would've been tied to my scores if you would've made just 1 more point!'

Alexis blushed and scratched the back of her head, shuffling her feet a bit.

'Th-thanks Negi-Kun...'she smiled softly. Negi smiled back. 'I Think Alexis-chan is going to be a great assistant...'

[LATER]

'Mana Tatsumiya and Kaede Nagase, glad you could make it.' The Dean smiled. The two students nodded.

'What did you request us for?' Mana asked.

'She got straight to the point, de gozaro...' Kaede sweat dropped.

'Yes, you two both met little Alexis, correct? In fact Nagase- San, you showed her the way here, right?'

'Yes, sir.' Kaede nodded.

'Well I've looked on the rooms in the dorms and I've come to conclusion to that Alexis-chan should room with you two.' The Dean folded his fingers on his desk.

Mana opened her mouth to speak but the man cut her off.

'You see, Alexis... Had some things happend in her past and she has some low self-esteem issues and can have bit of an angry temper, but a friend of mine who knows her well wants her to have a better attitude; she's already happy but it'd be better if she held a more calmer and collected personality inside... That's when I thought of you two...' the elderly man smiled.

'Alexis- Sensei has an angry temper?' Mana asked, not buying it.

'Oh, trust me-you'll know it, when you see it...' the HeadMaster waved his hands.

'She'll hide it well, but something could trigger a bit of it, however if she sees how mellow you two are, she'll admire it and push down her angry side in her and control it even more...'

'So what you're saying is that our new teacher has a hidden temper she's trying to control?' Kaede asked.

'She seems to be controlling it on the outside...but needs help controlling it on the inside?' Mana asked.

'Yes, a simpler way of putting it... I think you two could help even if you don't notice it, so what do you say?' the man asked.

'I don't mind, de gozaro.' Kaede shrugged, smiling.

'Fine, whatever...' Mana sighed. 'So where is Alexis- Sensei?'

'...I suggest looking around the school, she can't get too far out.' the dean smiled.

'He's no help.' the two sweat dropped.

* * *

4:15 p.m.

'I think I saw Alexis-chan go through here...' Kaede said walking towards some woods.

'Alright...' Mana shrugged.

'...this is new, you're not the type to always go along with my instincts Mana-Dono...' Kaede smiled back at her roommate.

'Well, I want to hurry and find Alexis-Sensei before dark so I'm going along with the 'ninja' ways for now.' Mana shrugged.

'Ninja ways? What do you mean?' Kaede asked.

Mana rolled her eyes.

4:31 p.m.

Alexis sighed as she walked through some trees in the Mahora park part of the academy.

She would've hung out with Negi but she wanted to be by herself, she was used to it. She leaned back against a tree and let out a breath.

'Today was...different...well Atleast to what I'm used to..such rowdy kids...except for the two I met earlier...they seem more calm, I like it...but if everyone else was like that I don't think the class would be as fun...it's just the hugging and questions I'm not used to...plus the fight that was going on when I stepped in... I wonder what was going on...but to be honest the class is pretty interesting...' Alexis smiled to herself.

She leaned her head against the tree and sighed in relief as the breeze gentle blew on her.

'Japan is amazing... I should take some pictures and send some letters to Oji-chan... Then he'll know I'm okay...' She smiled softly and nodded to herself, closing her eyes

Just then a spider dipped down from its web on the tree in front of Alexis's nose brushing against it.

'A-A-'

'Look, Mana-Dono I found her!' Kaede smiled and pointed, coming out from some bushes, some leaves sticking in her hair.

'Good, Hey! Alexis-Sensei-

'AAAAACHHHOOOO!'

Mana and Kaede's eyes open wide as they saw they're assistant teacher sneeze out a gush of fire, burning the bushes and trees in front of her as well as the leaves on the tree above her.

Alexis sniffed and wiped her nose.

'Stupid spiders...' She opened her eyes and froze at the sinjed, trees and bushes.

She looked around to see if she made anymore damage but all she spotted were two unusually shocked students of her class...

'Oh CRAP!'

To be continued in chapter 2

* * *

So yeah, I know the teacher assistant has been done before but I had this just sitting in my folders with three chapters to it... It need to be posted! I'm going to do the original Negima story but with own twist since I did add an O.C. Stay tuned for more chapters! :D

...

...

...

and yes, I'm still working on Operation: Mana & Kaede!

-DonoBionic


	2. Chapter 2

'AAAAACHHHOOOO!'

Mana and Kaede's eyes open wide as they saw they're assistant sneeze out a gush of fire, burning the bushes and trees in front of her as well as the leaves on the tree above her.

Alexis sniffed and wiped her nose.

'Stupid spiders...' She opened her eyes and froze at the sinjed, trees and bushes.

She looked around to see if she made anymore damage but all she spotted were two unusually shocked students of her class...

'Oh CRAP!'

[Chapter 2]

'Err...ummm you see...' Alexis mumbled, the color drained from her face.

Mana and Kaede were still shocked only blinking once.

'Crap! Crap! Crap! I what do I do?! I didn't think anyone would be here! And it's hard to control that! I'm gonna get sent home! After my first day! Or get turned into an animal! Wait... theres... always that... spell...'

Mana blinked at the girls sudden change of look.

'Uh... You two saw what happened, correct?' the younger girl closed her eyes, opening up one to see both the girls nodding.

'Yeah, you sneezed and fire...come out...' Kaede said softly.

Mana stayed silent watching the girl, she didn't like how she changed from nervousness to sudden nonchalantness.

'Yes, I did...because I'm a fire Mage...but I know different spells too Ya' know.' Alexis reached behind herself in her back pack and grabbed her golden staff that was sticking out.

'Such as... Mind erasing spells...'

Mana's eyes widen again.

'Im sorry to do this but... I have to keep my secret..._Ignis in venis meins_...'

'Shes chanting a activation key!' Mana thought.

'Theres no need for that! We wont say anything!' Mana raised her voice.

Alexis continued to chant words.

'Nin-nin! Alexis-Chan we won't tell anyone!' Kaede nodded.

Alexis stopped and looked at the two with a piercing serious look.

'How can I be sure you two aren't lying?' Alexis said.

'I'm not the kind to tell secrets, Sensei...' Kaede said smiling.

'And I'm very aware of magic...and I haven't said anything yet...' Mana said.

'Again, How do I know you're not lying?' Alexis asked again.

'I know that when you sneezed fire it was an accident; it's a problem all young wizards have, too...' Mana answered.

'Well, then, why did you look so surprised?' Alexis asked Once more.

'Because I never seen a fire mage sneeze before...and with that much power either!' Mana said pointing to the burnt trees.

'Nin-nin! I've never seen magic before but that was both shocking and impressive...' Kaede smiled touching the black bark on the tree.

Alexis looked at the two students suspiciously before sighing.

'I can't believe it, my first day here...and I show magic! I promised I'd have better control of my magic...and just when I didn't, I almost burn down a Forrest?!' Alexis yelled grabbing her head. Fire and smoke started to form under the feet of her shaking, panicking, form catching her two students attention once more.

'Dammit, it's happening again! I promised it wouldn't happen again-!' The girl thought.

'Is This... Alexis's temper?' Mana thought.

'Uhh, Sensei...'

'Calm yourself, Alexis- chan.' Kaede came up and ruffled Alexis's black and red hair.

'It was an accident, we could tell...and don't worry you didn't burn down the forrest...' the squinted eyed girl smiled.

Alexis shaking stopped as well as the fire starting under her feet.

'R-really?' She whispered letting go of her head.

'Yeah, dont worry...' Mana waved her hand.

'Plus, I heard trees grow better in ash...' Mana said coming up beside the teacher.

The mage looked up at the girl who looked straight at the burnt trees ahead.

'Y-Yeah, I think I heard that too...' Alexis nodded slowly.

Mana looked down at the girl before leaning her arm on her head.

'C'mon, we should get back to our dorm..' the dark tanned girl said.

'Hai, Mana-Dono!' Kaede nodded.

'Oh yes, you're right Tatsumiya-San...' Alexis said following her students as they walked.

'Kaede, you got us here, you better get us out...'

'Nin-nin! This way!...I think...'

'You THINK?' the click of a gun was heard.

'E-eh..! N-Nagase-San!'

'Haha, kidding-Im Kidding, de gozaro!'

'Tatsumiya-San! Guns don't solve problems...!'

* * *

Kaede, Mana, and Alexis opened the door to their dorm, surprised to see Asuna, Ayaka, Konoka, Yue, Haruna, Nodoka, and Negi in the room.

'Surprise!' Konoka,Haruna, and Asuna cheered.

'Surprise? Is it someone's birthday?' Alexis looked at Mana and Kaede.

'No silly! It's for you.' Konoka smiled.

'Yeah, we wanted to throw a little get-together for you...' Asuna said.

'Sorry we couldn't get everyone, a lot of club activities are starting today...' Haruna laughed sheepishly.

'Oh it's no problem, it would've been a mess to clean up afterwards if they all came...' Mana shrugged.

'Alexis-Sensei, these are your and Negi's students: Yue Ayase student no.4, Asuna Kagurazaka student number no.8, Konoka Konoe student number no.13, Haruna Saotome student no.14, Nodoka Miyazaki student no. 27, and me; Ayaka Yukihiro student no.29 and the Class Representative.' Ayaka smiled.

'Hmm, I'll try to remember that...however you all are only a few of the whole class...so to remember all of that...' Alexis thought aloud putting a finger to her head.

'Thats why as a welcoming present, we liked to present you with this: a class roaster!' Haruna smiled pointing to the book in Negi's hands.

'This book contains all of our students names,club activities, and other notes...' Negi smiled handing the thin book to his assistant.

'Here you go, A-Alexis-sa-saa...Ahhh AAACHOO!' a blow of wind swept through the room blowing up Alexis's skirt showing her pink panties that were underneath her black pantyhose.

The girl blushed heavily and turned around putting the class roaster over the front of her skirt.

'A-arigato Negi-Kun!' she stuttered, bowing still not facing Negi.

'A-ah, you're welcome Alexis- san-OWCH!'

'You little perv! You do that to LITTLE girls, too?!' Asuna yelled.

'You, stop your rain of violence!' Ayaka ordered pointing an overly dramatic finger at the red head.

'What was that you tow-head-

'Asuna-San, let's not make ANOTHER bad impression in front of our new teacher...' Kaede warned, smiling.

Asuna stopped and looked at Alexis, who blinked innocently.

'Hmph, whatever...' the pig tailed girl huffed.

'Asuna...Asuna Kagurazaka...student no.8, has blue-green eyes, with cute bells in her hair... I think I can remember!' Alexis smiled, writing some notes beside Asuna's picture in the roaster.

Asuna blushed in return.

'Oooh, Asuna you sly dog, putting moves on Negi AND Alexis- Sensei?' Haruna teased.

'WH-WHAT?!' Asuna and Ayaka yelled.

'When are you guys going to realize I'm not into little kids?!'

'Yeah and besides Theres no way Asuna could attract the attention of those two sweet darlings! She's too plain!' Ayaka yelled.

'Yeah-! Who are you calling plain?!'

'Better add bad temper with that...' Negi whispered playfully, causing Alexis to laugh.

'What?! What's so funny?!' Asuna yelled.

'Oh nothing-!' Negi smiled, waving his hands.

'Just a joke-a teacher joke!' Alexis smiled nodding.

'LIARS! What did you two runts say?!' Asuna roared stomping over to the teachers, who barely noticed Mana and Kaede removing themselves from Asuna's rage.

'EEEEHHHH!'

'So Kaede-San, Mana-San; do you think you'll having Alexis- Sensei move in with you two?' Yue asked, sipping one of her drinks.

'Yeah will you cause a racket like like how Asuna does with Negi- kun, in her and Konoka's dorm?' Haruna joked.

'Well, no one in our dorm really dislikes kids, so that's a main difference there...but personally I think Alexis- chan will try to stay small around here, de gozaro.' Kaede thought aloud glancing over to Asuna who managed to hold Negi in head lock with one arm and grabbing Alexis by the back of her collar, while yelling at Ayaka, who screamed at her to let the younger kids go.

'You know if Negi- sensei ever needs an extra place to sleep he can stay here, right...?' Konoka sweat dropped, smiling at Kaede and Mana.

'Sorry Konoka-chan, Nodoka-chan called dibs on Negi-Sensei!' Haruna playfully wagged a finger at the dean's granddaughter.

'A-ah! N-no, Paru-chan that's not necessary!' the violet haired girl blushed, causing Konoka,Haruna, and Kaede to laugh.

Mana simply closed her eyes but peeked one opened as she heard a squeak of a certain girl.

She saw Alexis being pushed onto Negi, who looked like he caught her while Asuna and Ayaka were getting in eachothers faces again.

Alexis turned around to thank Negi who just smiled and nodded.

'It would seem that Honya-chan might have some competition...' Konoka said following Mana's gaze.

'Oh no, Nodoka-chan said she has nothing to worry about!' Haruna smirked.

'Oh, you sure are confident Honya-chan, de gozaro!' Kaede gave a thumbs up to the girl.

'N-no! I-it's just Negi-Sensei e-even said he didn't like her that way!' Nodoka squeaked.

'Well neither of them actually denied liking eachother that way so...' Haruna teased.

'Who doesnt like who that way?' Negi asked as he and Alexis walked towards them.

'Nothing...' Yue said.

'Yeah, nothing!' Haruna smiled,whipping her head around to look at Alexis.

Unfortunately, some of Haruna's rubbed against the assistant's nose, tickling it..

'A-A-A-mmph!' Alexis stopped abruptly as she felt someone's finger underneath her nose, haulting her actions. More specifically, Mana's finger. Alexis blushed slightly.

'U-uhm, thank you...Tatsumiya- San...' the girl moved away wiping her nose softly.

'No problem...' Mana said leaning back in her seat. She opened her eyes and saw Haruna, Konoka, and Kaede smiling almost smirking, Ayaka looked furious, Yue sipping her drink looking at her, who had a cautious Asuna hiding beside her.

'...What?' she asked her eyebrow twitching a bit.

'That was a cute gesture Tatsumiya- San, stopping your little teacher from sneezing...' Haruna smirked deeper.

'How is that cute?' Mana deadpanned.

'Probably because it's not sumthing you would do...' Kaede smiled.

'Shut up.' Mana said to her grinning roommate.

'I appreciate it Tatsumiya-San!' Alexis smiled.

Mana sent Alexis a look that sent the girl hiding behind Negi.

'N-nevermind...'

'Don't worry Alexis- Sensei! If Tatsumiya scares you, you can sleep in my dorm!' Ayaka shouted passionately picking up the girl from behind Negi, bridal style.

'O-oh? Well...'

'You're not taking her anywhere, Dean Konoemon requested US to be her dormmates, personally.' Mana crossed her arms.

'The dean? Drats...' Ayaka growled.

'Now you're getting protective over Alexis- Sensei? I'm sensing some chemistry~!' Haruna sing-songed.

'Thats it, party's over! Get out.' Mana stood up.

'Aww c'mon Tatsumiya-San it was a joke!' the green haired girl whined playfully.

'Out. Everyone. Right now.' Mana said opening the door.

The girls reluctantly left, following one by one, Haruna the most disappointed .

'Sorry guys, Mana-Dono isn't used to teasing, de gozaro!' Kaede called out playfully, before Mana closed the door. Alexis sweat dropped at Kaede laid back-ness.

'Really, Mana-Dono you need to be less serious, it's just harmless teasing...' Kaede continued.

'YOU need to stop telling me what I need to do, you lousy ninja...' Mana glared at her roommate.

'Ninja? Where?' Alexis asked, looking at Kaede.

'Verily, of what are you talking about Mana-Dono?' Kaede scratched her head.

'I think she's losing it, de gozaro.' Kaede whispered to Alexis. Alexis chuckled quietly before hastily dodging a rubber bullet.

'You two are trying my patience...' Mana warned.

'Sorry, Tatsumiya-San...' Alexis bowed, mostly out of fear.

'Aww Kill joy...' Kaede stretched, before standing.

'Alexis-chan, we know where were gonna put your clothes and everything so let's figure out where you're gonna sleep...'

'On the couch...' Mana said.

'Nin-nin, Mana- Dono, I know you're upset but c'mon...' Kaede sighed.

'No, I mean she has to sleep on the couch because there's no where else left...unless you want her to sleep in the bathtub?' Mana explained.

'She could sleep in one of our beds with us...' Kaede suggested.

'A-ah- that won't be needed! The couch is fine!' Alexis stood up instantly.

'There see?' Mana crossed her arms.

'Fine, but Alexis-chan if you get lonely or anything, you can sleep in my bunk with me, it's the top one, de gozaro!' Kaede pointed to the top bunk bed.

'Er, thanks, I'll remember that...' Alexis said smiling nervously.

* * *

_'Grab her! Get her! She is getting away!' A man's voice yelled above booming footsteps and random shouts of violence. Fire sounded the area, smoke filled the air, as well as torches and other tools used for murderous intentions._

_'No! Please! Pl-please stop it! I-I didn't do it...! It wasn't my fault!'_

_'Oh save it! You... You are just like that rotten mother of yours!' _

_Wide Crimson eyes filled with tears widen... _

_''No...! i- *pant* I'm not like her! Don't say that!'_

_Flames around the village grew larger as the girls cries grew louder... Causing the mob to back up._

_'DONT EVER SAY THAT! NOT EVER! IM NOT LIKE HER-!'_

**Gasp!**

Alexis's head shot up from her pillow on the couch. She looked around the dark room. Her pajamas clung to her sweaty body as she shivered. She wrapped her arms around her self hoping to stop her trembling but only increased it.

'Darn,that dream again... I figured it wouldn't happen tonight... Now that I'm starting over at a new place...' The Mage sniffed as she drew her knees on the couch. Tears began to leak through her eyes as she tried to control her shaky breath.

'No... Don't cry... I can't... Here, now that I'm here, I'll be stronger... I can't break easily anymore...' She lifted her tear streaked, pink face and looked around the room.

To her left the wall the couch was pressed against and her right, the bunk beds her students were sleeping in.

'Nagase-San said if I needed to I could sleep with her but... Would that be wrong? I am her teacher...'

Alexis bit her lip as she contemplate her thoughts...

ignoring her thoughts telling her to be a mature teacher and not give in to childish protection, she slowly got up from her bed on the couch and walked over to the bunk Bed and slowly crawled inside the bed on the_ bottom..._

* * *

[The Next Day]

It was about 7:12 am. The sun peaking up shining a certain dorm room with two unusually tall students and an assistant teacher.

Kaede felt a ray of sun slip through the curtains that started to warm up her face. She gently woke up, blinking away the sleepiness. She looked at the clock and smiled. The student jumped from her bunk and landed, without making a sound. She stretched, popping her back and waist before turning around to look at Mana's bunk. A slight smirk swept along her face.

'Awwww, de gozaro~!' Kaede said loudly waking up Mana.

The black haired girl lifted herself from her stomach and wiped her eyes, and frowned that once her vision was clear, she was faced with a full of ninja smirk...

'What are you smirking at?'

'Just at how cute you and Alexis look sleeping with eachother...' Kaede giggled.

'What?' Mana looked behind her roommate at the couch and found it abandoned. She blinked before looking down at her bed; a vein popped on her head. Alexis laid on her side facing her student, sleeping contently.

Mana slowly raised up a gun and aimed right between Alexis eyes.

'Control yourself, Mana...it's her first night here...she probably was just sleep walking... I can't just shoot my new teacher..let's be rational...' Mana sighed to herself. Instead she simply raised her gun and clunked Alexis on her head slightly, trying to wake her up.

'Mmnnngh?' she groaned slightly.

'Mmnnngh-GET UP.' Mana raised her voice.

'I-I'm up! I'm up!' Alexis sat up, perfectly hitting her head on the top bunk.

'Itaiii~!' Alexis whined grabbing her head. The students sweat dropped.

'No one told you to bolt out of bed...' Mana raised an eyebrow, slightly amused, while Kaede certainly was. Alexis smiled sheepishly, rubbing her forehead, causing Mana to chuckle slightly, shaking her head.

'Sorry, I did- wait...why am I in your bed, Tatsumiya-San? I thought I was in Nagase-san's bunk...'

'You kinda forgot to climb a latter while you sleep walking...' Mana crawled out of her bed.

'Yeah, and you know Alexis- Chan you don't have to be do formal with our names, you don't have to always call me Nagase- San...' Kaede said walking into the kitchen.

'Oh I'm sorry Naga- uh Kaede-San?' Alexis followed behind Mana out the bed.

'Nin-nin.' Kaede nodded, smiling as she opened the fridge.

'Kaede, what are you doing?' Mana asked suspiciously as Kaede grabbed a carton of eggs then turned on the stove.

'Im gonna make breakfast, Mana-Dono...' Kaede said.

She looked at the oven and noticed that the little flame wasn't going.

'Uh, Mana-Dono, the oven won't turn on...' Kaede said.

'Probably because you almost caught the whole THING on fire yesterday morning...' Mana walked into the kitchen, hands in her hips...

'Nin-nin, a lot happend that morning... Who could remember?' Kaede smiled, scratching the back of her head. A vein popped on Mana's head once more.

She pushed Kaede out of the way, a started to turn the knobs on the stove and like Kaede's outcome- nothing happend.

'Great, Kaede you managed to break our stove... I can see why you're Baka ranger blue!' Mana sighed.

'Baka ranger? Doesn't that mean dummy...?' Alexis thought sweat dropping.

'You guys let me see, if I can help...'

The two looked to Alexis who smiled.

'Right, you are a fire wizard...' Mana said, rubbing the chin.

'Oh right! Well, let a rip, Alexis- Chan!' Kaede moved a side and motioned the assistant to the stove.

Alexis walked over and took a look at the broken machine...

'Oh this is easy!' the girl smiled. Alexis closed her eyes and waved her index finger.

'Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat!' A small flame torched up on Alexis's finger. She put her finger through one of the burner holes and lite up burner.

'There!' The girl smiled, placing a hand on her hip.

Kaede clapped her hands. 'Nice, de gozaro!'

'Oh, it's no big deal... That's a practice spell anyway...' Alexis waved her hand.

'Well thanks anyway, Alexis- Sensei...' Mana patted the girl's head.

'No problem...I'm gonna go brush my teeth...' The younger girl said walking away.

'Alexis- chan is pretty awesome...' Kaede smiled.

'Yeah, but I doubt she realizes that... Even if it's a practice spell...' Mana said, helping Kaede with breakfast.

'I do sense a lot of power in her... I hope she realizes some of her potential, since she is pretty useful...' Mana thought as she cracked some eggs.

* * *

Negi sat his desk and stacked some papers, shuffling through them; nodding once he saw everything was perfect. He wore a yellow collared shirt with a red tie, black slacks, with his usual brown shoes. The boy looked up at the door and noticed Kaede, Mana, and his assistant walking though the door. Mana nodded at her before taking her seat while Kaede gave her a thumbs up. Alexis wore a white collared shirt, a black and pink plaid skirt, black knee socks, with her black boots with buckles. She walked over to her boss.

'Good morning, Negi- joshi.' the girl smiled settling her things down on the desk next to Alexis.

'Good morning to you too, Alexis- San' Negi nodded, 'Great, your here early, you can help me with today's lesson and maybe give me some more ideas...' He said showing the fire mage some sheets of paper.

'Okay...'

'So Kaede-nee chan, is it true Alexis-Sensei is staying at your dorm?' Fuka asked her tall friend.

'Yep, de gozaro! Stayed the night and everything...' Kaede nodded.

'Awww! Lucky! You have her all to yourself!' Makie whined.

'Not really, Mana- Dono is more invovled with her... Alexis-chan even crawled into her bunk last night.' Kaede chuckled.

'Eeeeeeh?!' half the class went.

'Dammit, Kaede!' Mana thought, a massive Vein appeared on her head.

'TATSUMIYA-SAN! That nightly behavior is extremely inappropriate!' Ayaka roared at her student.

Mana tried to open her mouth to retort but luckily the bell rung hushing Ayaka as well.

DING-DONG! DONG-DING!

Everyone scurried to their respective seats and waited the rules of the Class Representative.

'Rise. Bow. Be seated...'

'Good Morning Negi- Sensei and Alexis- Sensei!' the girls chorused.

The two kids smiled and bowed.

'Good Morning to you too!' the two said together. 'Today everyone, is a very important day!' Negi nodded. The girls blinked in confusion.

'As everyone knows final exams are coming up in just three day, and as your teacher and teacher's assistant we are going to lead you to first place!' Negi announced determinedly.

'Hmm? I wonder what brought that up?' Mana thought, while her classmate mumbled to eachother in interest and curiosity.

'So to prepare for the final exams, we will study- but we are going to make it interesting and more suited to your taste!'Negi continued as Alexis stood up.

'Wait, why the sudden interest in studying?' Asuna asked, raising her hand.

'Err, let's just say... Something bad is going to happend if we fall into last place again...' Alexis smiled nervously as she walked over to the board and started to write in perfect kanji on the chalk board.

'So, uh, one by one we are going to go around the class room and take suggestions! Please go one at a time...' the girl smiled at her class.

Immedantly Sakurako's hand shot up in the air, she looked the most enthusiastic.

'Yes, Shiina- San?' Negi called on the girl.

'I think we should play English Vocab Baseball Janken!' the cheerleader suggested cheerfully.

'A game that teaches English vocabulary with the addition of baseball?' Negi asked.

'Sounds interesting!' Alexis smiled writing it on the board.

'I agree! Let's do it!' Negi nodded causing the class to squeal in enjoyment.

'EH?!' Asuna asked nervously, as Sakurako grabbed the back of her collar dragging her with everyone else.

'Wait, Negi! Alexis! Do you even know what baseball Janken is?!' The redhead stressed.

Mana sighed lifting up from her seat as she walked next to Asuna.

Negi sat down and pulled out his class roaster. He generated some magic into his finger and made it into a simple chart.

'Lets see the ones with the highest scores are Lingshen Chao, Satomi Hakase, Nodoka Miyazaki, Kazumi Asakura, Chizuru Naba, and Ayaka Yukihiro...' Negi said reading the grading scale he made, as Alexis looked over his shoulder.

'Most are average... Then there's Ku Fei, Yue Ayase, Makie Sasaki, Kaede Nagase and Asuna Kagurazaka...' Alexis read the chart as well.

'I had no idea our roommates had such bad scores... I wonder if this what Mana- San ment about Kaede being a Baka ranger...' she mumbled.

'Indeed, it might be more of a challenge than we thought Alexis- San, especially with the ones on the far right-mrphle!' Negi made a noise as a bra hit his face.

'What the...' Alexis trailed off looking at the front of the class before blushing much like Negi.

'WH-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!' Negi cried.

'Whaaaat? Don't you two know? If you can't answer right you have to take off a piece of clothing in Baseball Janken!' Sakurako giggled, as yet another bra was thrown hitting Alexis in the face this time.

She pulled it off, blushing furiously before looking at the 5 students in the middle of the crowding spirited students. Her color paled from her face again.

'N-Negi- joshi... I think you might want to take a look at this...' Alexis pointed with a shaking finger.

Negi followed her gaze and froze cold too.

In the middle were the 5 students with the lowest scores.

Asuna covered her chest blushing massively as she was only left in her panties, as well as Makie, Yue was in he middle in a small tank top and panties, while Kaede and Fei Ku we're doing better wearing only their bra's (or in Kaede's case wrapped chest) and their uniform skirts.

'You two wanna play?' Sakurako teased the mini teachers.

'N-no thank you!' they both shook their heads.

'So I guess those 5 really DO have the worst scores...' Alexis put on a worried expression.

'This isn't good, if this keeps up we'll be fired!' Negi panicked.

'Have to do something, our study ideas aren't obviously going to help!' he thought before he gasped.

'What?' Alexis asked.

'I just remembered theres a forbidden spell that will make you extremely intelligent for three days.' Negi whispered. He grabbed his staff, closed his eyes and started to concentrate.

'U-um, Negi-joshi! What about the side effects? It'll make them dumb as rocks for a MONTH that's way more than 3 days!' Alexis tried to stop her boss.

'I'm sorry but I have no choice! Ras Tel Mascir...-

'HEEEY! Stop! Stop! Didn't you hear you're assistant?! We'll be as dumb as ROCKS!' Asuna yelled punching Negi in the back of his head.

'A-ah, Kagurazaka- San! We weren't talking about spells or anything-!' Alexis said before Negi covered her mouth.

'Its ok Alexis-San, Asuna-San already knows...about magic...' Negi sighed. Alexis gave Negi a confused look in which he gave a look that said 'I'll explain later...'

'Yeah, I know about magic but how do you know about magic, Alexis?' Asuna asked the girl quietly.

'Oh, I'm training to be a Magistra Magi like Negi- joshi is training to be a Magister Magi...I'm a fire Mage.' Alexis explained.

'Ugh, another friggin' mini wizard but perfect, Alexis-chan in your magic school did they teach you that whenever there's a problem to use magic?' Asuna asked.

The assistant shook her head.

'Exactly, Negi you did the same thing in the dodge ball game a couple of days ago! Stop turning to magic EVERYTIME! You're going to get fired if you get found out correct?! If you use magic too much that's exactly what's going to happend and if Alexis-chan's your assistant, you have to be an example for her right? Quit being a quack magician!' Asuna ranted.

'B...but, if our class stays at the bottom...bad things will happend...' Negi mumbled. Asuna sighed before reaching in her school bag and pulling out a beat up note book with papers stuffed in it.

'Here, look at this...you too, Alexis.' Asuna handed it to Negi, who looked at it along with Alexis.

The English professor opened the notebook and looked at the different test and homework sheets that marked scores from 15-23.

'Wow, you're scores are in double digits!' Alexis smiled.

'Not something you expect since you almost lost in that Janken game!' Alexis smiled innocently, causing Asuna to hit her with a rolled up test sheet.

'Y- Yes, you improved greatly!' Negi nodded, agreeing as his assistant stood behind him, rubbing her head, whimpering.

'I've been pushing myself harder at studying, you said courage is the real magic right?' Asuna said grabbing the note book back, putting it away in her bag.

'I know you're trying to be a magi-whatever but first you're training is being a teacher right? Who wants a teacher that doesn't even try when he tells his student to? That goes for you too, Alexis...' Asuna asked, before walking away.

Negi was shocked but on the inside he felt he really needed that...

'So, Negi- Sensei is a Mage too? I had a feeling...' Mana thought as her and Kaede over heard the conversation.

'Nin-nin, I guess it makes sense, but Asuna- san really seems upset bout Negi- Sensei using magic...' Kaede said buttoning her uniform shirt up.

'Well, yeah if a student learning magic gets found out, they'll be deported, stripped of their magic abilities, and possibly turned into an animal...' Mana said

'Thats seems a little much, de gozaro...' Kaede blinked.

Mana shrugged. 'Thats just the way it is... Although I can see where Negi is coming from...but he must have a reason for attempting the spell...' Mana said.

'Yeah, Alexis-chan did say something bad will happend if we stay in last place... I wonder why...' Kaede put a finger to a chin.

'Me too...well Alexis seems like the type who doesn't like to cause people trouble as well as Negi...maybe they don't want us to worry...' Mana said. She put a finger to head.

'Kaede, to make it a bit easier do you think you could act more enthusiastic to study? To give Alexis- Sensei something to work with?' she asked the ninja.

Kaede made a debating face before smiling.

'Nin-nin, I'll be more enthusiastic, if it makes Alexis-chan and Negi- sensei less stressed...' she smiled.

Mana nodded.

'Great, I'll even try to get some more studying done...'

[Later...]

Negi sighed as he sat in the small forrest near Mahora, Sweat dropping at how all the trees were sinjed and slightly burnt...he had a sinking feeling that Alexis being a fire mage had something to do with it...

He sighed and lowered his head.

'Asuna- San is right... I was ignoring my students and thinking of myself...even ignoring Alexis-San, when she tried to stop me...' Negi mumbled. 'Asuna-San is very impressive, here I am thinking I could take the lazy man's way and use magic to raise up my students grades...plus if I used magic to raise their grades, Alexis wouldn't have done any work and wouldn't feel she really passed her first challenge... I probably wouldn't even feel like I really passed either...' Negi stood up as an idea came to his head.

'I know, I'll seal my magic... That way I'll have no choice but to work out my problems and face my students and Alexis as a normal person!' he smiled.

'Ras Tel Mascir Magister. Tria fila nigra promissiva mihi limitationem per tres dies!' As Negi chanted the spell the black ribbon like strings arosed from the flashing glowing ground slowly before swirled around his form before wrapping around his right wrist with three rings.

'There now I'm an ordinary mortal for three days! I'll help my students with no funny business! And if something should happen, Alexis- san can use her abilities to help as well! GET READY CLASS 2-A!'

7:39 p.m.

Alexis sat in a chair to a little table in her dorm that she shared with Mana and Kaede. She may have not been able to teach much in class but she was happy and slightly honored when Kaede asked her to help with her homework since it was more convenient that they were roommates. However as Kaede was writing, Alexis's mind began to drift off and remember this morning. She made a soft noise the resembled a groan and whine.

'What should I do... If something doesn't change me and Negi will get fired... I can't get fired after my first challenge... I'll only prove Oji- chan's reasons for not letting me graduate... I can't let him think it was a mistake for him letting me leave my nest only to fail... I think I'm ready but if something doesn't give It'll just prove that I'm truly not...' Alexis thought. She sighed.

Kaede who was sitting at the table doing the homework looked at her second teacher before she shot a glance at Mana who sat on her bunk doing some work in her Neo Horizon work book.

'Everything alright Alexis- Sensei?' Mana asked carefully.

'Hm? Oh yes of course!' Alexis laughed.

'Really? You're sighs are making it hard to study...' Mana said

'O-oh? I'm sorry you guys, please ignore me...' Alexis smiled nervously.

'She's just joking Alexis-chan, she's trying to hide the fact that she's concerned for you...' Kaede winked at the crimson eyed girl. Alexis looked back at Mana who just continued to look in her work book, slightly tapping a pencil on her chin.

Alexis turned back around.

'Well, if that IS true, she doesn't need to worry I'm fine, just doing some thinking...' she smiled.

Mana didn't buy it. Something was wrong, she had a feeling Alexis wouldn't say it though.

'The Dean said a friend of his who knows Alexis -Sensei wants her to be happy...right now she looks like she's conflicted... Probably from this morning...it would be easier if our class was less laid back and actually cared about studying... This would bring up pressure on a teacher... And it should as well on a student...she tried hard today after Asuna's talk but the class wasn't serious...now she's helping Kaede... She should take a break...'

'Alexis- San... Have you been to the Mahora bath house yet?' Mana asked, closing her work book.

'No, what is it?' Alexis asked.

'Its a big room with different baths it's really huge so it can fit all of the girls who go here, it even has a sauna...' Kaede explained, smiling.

'Sounds cool!' Alexis laughed.

'It is, I was going to head up there, you two want to go?' Mana asked sitting up out of her bunk bed.

'I want to go, do you Kaede- San?' Alexis stood up from her seat on the table.

'Sure, de gozaro!' Kaede followed in pursuit.

'You'll need to bring a towel and other bath utilities, Alexis- Sensei.' Mana said grabbing a small wooden tub filled with shampoo,body wash, and a wash cloth.

'Alright!' The girl smiled running off into the small bathroom in the dorm.

'This is a nice thing you're doing, de gozaro...' Kaede open one of her eyes at Mana.

'What?' Mana asked, rolled her eyes.

'You noticed Alexis-chan was stressed and you decided to take her to the bath house to cheer her up...'

'Why does everything I do have to be 'nice' to you?' Mana frowned at Kaede grabbing her stuff.

Kaede shrugged and grabbed her own container of things as Alexis walked out of the bathroom with her bathing tools.

'Is everyone ready to leave?' Mana asked as a mother would to her kids when going on a trip.

'Yeah, Can I use the bathroom first?' Kaede raised a hand before laughing. Alexis giggled as Mana whipped opened the door in annoyance.

Alexis smiled she was starting to relax.

[In The BathHouse]

When the three girls walked into huge room filled with different sized pools and even palm trees the older two from three barely could hold their laughter as Alexis gasped loudly.

'WOOOW, Its even better than you described it, Kaede-San!' Alexis exclaimed tugging on her towel to keep it on her naked form.

'Yep, the pride and joy of Mahora...' Kaede stretched her arms behind her head, her towel slipping almost showing her busty chest.

Alexis blushed and looked away as Mana rolled her eyes at her carefree roommate.

'Hey you three!' someone called out.

Mana, Kaede, and Alexis looked at the main bath the looked more like a pool and saw Makie, Yue, Asuna, Fei Ku(the remainding Baka Rangers), Haruna, Nodoka, and Konoka lounging around.

'Ooh! You brought Alexis- Sensei too!' Makie giggled leaning her arms on the tiled ground above the bath.

'Yeah, Mana wanted to cheer up Alexis- chan up, since she's been upset about the final exams.' Kaede smiled removing her towel and stepping in the bath with her classmates.

'K-Kaede-San, that's not true! I'm perfectly fine! See? Can't you tell?' Alexis smiled nervously, flailing her arms around. Unfortunately, the assistant teacher lost her balance and fell face first into the water with a splash.

'Oh-no!' Makie yelled.

'Is she ok? Can she swim?!' Fei Ku asked, worried.

Kaede and Mana's eyes widen, they both jumped in the water, ready to dive down until the girl with black and red hair arose from the water gasping for breath, her hair wet and covering her eyes, everyone sighed in relief. However since Alexis's hair was covering her eyes, she didn't see Mana fists coming into contact with her head.

'Ow!'

'You freaking klutz, be more careful, I'm not saving you're ass when you drown! 'Sensei!' Mana raised her voice.

'But didn't she almost dive in with Kaede...?' everyone thought.

'My, this is a new reaction from Mana-Dono, de gozaro.' Kaede smiled teasingly.

Alexis rubbed her head as her wet bangs still covered her face.

'I'm sorry Mana-San, you're right...I should be more careful I'm sorry, for worrying you...' She mumbled, like a kid getting scolded by their parents.

'AWWWWWWW!' Haruna, Fei Ku, and Makie glomped on the girl, hugging her playfully.

'Its ok, Alexis- Sensei!' Makie squealed.

'Yeah, we know you were trying to convince us you were ok!' Fei Ku giggled trying to sound sympathetic.

'Yeah, it's not your fault you're stressed bout final exams!' Haruna nodded nuzzling her head next to Alexis's.

'Uwah! G-girls pl-please! I-I can't really see! H-heey~!' Alexis whined, trying to stay afloat even with her three students unintentionally dragging her down with their hugs.

'Speaking, of final exams! Baka Rangers, did you hear the rumor going around?' Konoka asked Yue, Asuna, and Kaede.

'No, what rumor, Konoka- Dono?' Kaede asked.

'They say the class with the lowest scores next exam, will be held back into KINDERGARDEN!' The brunette exclaimed.

Mana rolled her eyes. 'No one would believe...-

'What?! That crazy!' Asuna yelled.

'Yeah, they don't change classes in the school!' Makie said letting go of the flustered assistant teacher.

'Yeah, but I would believe it... The dean seems upset that we get LAST place every year...' Haruna said putting on thoughtful look.

'Is this what Negi- bozu and Alexis-chan were talking about something bad happending?' Kaede whispered to Mana. The latter shrugged before looking over to Asuna, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

'Kagurazaka- San, has Negi- Sensei said anything about final exams for this rumor to be true?' Mana asked the redhead.

'No, what about Alexis? Has she said anything?' Asuna whispered back.

'No, de gozaro... I don't think she can even hear what's going on...she might have water in her ear...' Kaede mumbled looking to the assistant tilting her head and pat her ear trying to push the water out the other.

'Maybe it is true, Negi- Sensei did want to use a spell to make us smarter... Maybe he really didn't want our class splitting up either...' Mana mumbled, putting a thumb to her chin.

'Yeah... Wait, how do you know about...?'

'Forget it, Asuna-San, we know that our teachers are mini wizards, don't worry, de gozaro...' Kaede leaned back in the bath, smiling at her fellow Baka ranger.

Asuna blinked before she nodded slowly. 'Hmm, they know about magic... Wonder if Alexis causes trouble on her own or with magic unlike Negi's whose a combination of both...' She thought, deadpanning.

'Nooo, I love our class I don't want to be split up!' Fei Ku whined in the water.

'I know especially with our new teacher~!' Makie whine hugging Alexis again. The younger girl blushed instantly as she felt Makie's chest slightly squish the side of her head.

'Don't let them split us up Alexis- Sensei!' the pinkette whined again, nuzzling the girl.

'W-wha? I c-can't hear you Sasaki- San~! Y-you're chest is sq-squishing m-me! Mrphle!' Alexis tried to talk even though her student was smothering her.

Yue looked around, sipping her green tea cola juice box.

'Well, there's is THAT...' Yue said softly.

'Yue, you don't mean...?' Haruna trailed off.

'Mean what? Mean what?!' Makie asked anxiously.

Yue pulled back from the straw in her juice box as she began to speak.

'Well, you know about Library Island right?' she asked.

'Yeah, that's where you and the Library Exploration Club go to explore right?' Asuna asked.

'Yeah, turns out... there's a legend that says there's a magic book hidden deep within the Library, anyone who reads the book with be smarter...' Yue explained.

'A magic book?' Asuna, Kaede, and Mana said simultaneously.

'Its suppose to look like a text book but still if we get it, it would be a lethal weapon for passing final exams...'

' Oh Yue, stop! That's not real, like you said its an urban legend!' Haruna laughed as Alexis final got the water out of her ears hearing parts of her students conversation.

'Our class is pretty weird but we don't believe in magic!' Makie giggled.

'Especially Asuna!' Konoka laughed.

'I doubt even Mana- San would believe in it...' Fei Ku chuckled.

'Well, Negi AND Alexis are wizards... So a magic book isn't so unbelievable...' Asuna mumbled to Mana and Kaede.

'Right, de gozaro... Maybe it does exist!' Kaede rubbed her chin.

'Maybe if we find it, Negi- Sensei and Alexis -Sensei will even know how to use it...' Mana whispered.

'Then that settles it...' Asuna nodded.

'Do you believe in magic, Alexis- Sensei?' Fei Ku giggled.

'Hm?! O-oh well...' Alexis stuttered pulling back her long wet, black and red hair.

'BAKA RANGERS! Pack up 'cause were going to library island!' Asuna announced.

To Be Continued In Chapter 3

* * *

So here's chapter 2! chapter 3 will be on the way soon!

P.S. Alexis's activation keys translate to 'fire in my veins.' In Latin. Or I tried to make it mean that ^.^

anyway stay tuned to chapter 3!

-DonoBionic


	3. Chapter 3

[RECAP]

Oh Yue, stop! That's not real, like you said its an urban legend!' Haruna laughed as Alexis finally got the water out of her ears hearing parts of her students conversation.

'Our class is pretty weird but we don't believe in magic!' Makie giggled.

'Especially Asuna!' Konoka laughed.

'I doubt even Mana- San would believe in it...' Fei Ku chuckled.

'Well, Negi AND Alexis are wizards... So a magic book isn't so unbelievable...' Asuna mumbled to Mana and Kaede.

'Right, de gozaro... Maybe it does exist!' Kaede rubbed her chin.

'Maybe if we find it, Negi- Sensei and Alexis -Sensei will even know how to use it...' Mana whispered.

'Then that settles it...' Asuna nodded.

'Do you believe in magic, Alexis - Sensei?' Fei Ku giggled.

'Hm?! O-oh well...' Alexis stuttered pulling back her long wet, black and red hair.

'BAKA RANGERS! Pack up 'cause were going to library island!' Asuna announced.

* * *

8:12 pm

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Swap!

A swift hand had stopped the noise that was coming from an alarm clock. Kaede Nagse sat up carefully from her top bunk and pulled off her sheets, revealing her Mahora uniform.

'Are you ready, Mana-Dono?' She asked the girl in the bottom bunk.

Mana, following Kaede's example, peeled off her covers and revealed her uniform clad body.

'Yeah let's get a move on.' Mana nodded.

The two removed themselves from their bed and walked over to the two bags that were leaning against the wall by their door.

As Mana double checked everything, Kaede stopped as she felt her phone vibrate sending her a message.

'Message from: Kagurazaka Asuna

'Hey, I'm bring Negi-bozu, so bring Alexis-San, too.'

'Mana-Dono, Asuna-dono says she's bringing Negi-kun, so we should bring Alexis-chan.' Kaede told her roommate.

'What? She didn't say that before, Alexis is asleep already and I haven't even packed anything for her...' Mana whispered irritated.

'Nin-nin, don't worry, how about you stay with Haruna-Dono and Nodoka-Dono for emergencies and Alexis-chan will take your stuff, de gozaro?'

_'Leave a temperamental fire Mage with a carefree ninja..? Would that really turn out well?_' Mana looked at Kaede who as usual held a blank smile.

'Impressed with what you're looking at?'

'I don't know, define impressed.'

'Aww, you hurt me Mana-Dono...'

Mana shook her head holding back a chuckle.

'... Alright I'll stay with Saotome-San and Miyazaki-San.' Mana sighed after a moment if thinking. 'But you're waking her up.'

'Nin-nin.' Kaede said as she walked over to the couch where her assistant teacher was snoozing (this time) peacefully.

'Alexis-chan, it's time to get up now...' She said gently, shaking the girls shoulder slightly.

Alexis's eyebrow twitched as she mumbled some incoherent words before turning herself away from her student.

Kaede chuckled before she carefully picked up the 12 year old and positioned her on her back.

'Alexis-San, in case you want to fall, I'd suggest holding on.' Kaede warned as she walked over to Mana.

Alexis lazily threw her arms over Kaede's shoulders, clutching onto her uniform.

Mana shook her head at the scene before grabbing the extra book bag in one hand and Alexis's boots in the other. Kaede carefully grabbed Alexis's golden staff and handed it to the drowsy teacher. Vaguely realizing what it was in her hand, she tightly grabbed it, managing not to hit Kaede in the face with it.

'Alright, let's go.'

'Nin-nin!'

'Mnhgh...'

* * *

Class 2-A Library Exploration Team!

'Baka Rangers + 2'

'Kya! C-cold~!' Makie Sasaki (Baka Pink) squealed as she stepped in a puddle of water.

'Shhh...' Yue Ayase (Baka Black) shushed her classmate/ranger. 'Were not really suppose to be here so keep it down...let's get a move on everyone...'

As Yue walked her ranger members, teachers, and her one library explorer teammate followed behind. The black ranger leader lead them to the secret way to their destination.

'Is it weird were sneaking into the library?' Makie asked Asuna Kagurazaka (Baka Red) who was carrying a sleeping Negi with a wooden staff attached to her bag.

'Don't worry Makie-chan! It give adrenaline feeling!' Fei Ku (Baka Yellow) giggled.

'Yeah, nothing wrong with getting a little rush now and again, de gozaro!' Kaede Nagase (Baka Blue) nodded with her classmate as she held her snoozing assistant teacher against her back.

'If you want a rush, this is a place to go... Library Island is filled with different booby traps. I'm not sure what kind since the middle school limit is three floors...' Yue said, still walking ahead as Asuna and Kaede set down their wizard teachers.

'Why would there be traps in a library...?' Makie asked softly.

'Hm, oh it's no worry! We have a secret weapon... Actually two!' Asuna assured her roommate.

The 12 year old teacher looked around in his long sleeve, blue button up pajamas, still drowsy.

'Do you now whats going on here?' Negi, yawned looking at his assistant, who wore a red t-short matching her black and red plaid pajama pants, with her black boots with black buckles.

'I don't know, something about a library...' Alexis stretched her back. She looked around curiously.

'Where's Mana?'

Her answer was received with a lightly rough ruffling of her hair from Kaede.

'Mana-Dono is with Miyazaki-San, and Saotome-San.' The ninja answered, pointing to the small group testing walkie-talkies.

Alexis, caughting Mana's attention, waved at her. The latter rolled her eyes playfully a gave a quick wave back.

The fire mage chuckled and smiled.

'Hey you two...!' Asuna whispered, startling the teachers.

'Where going on a dangerous mission so use your magic to keep us safe...' The red head whispered.

'Yeah, me and Asuna-San will cover for you!' Kaede smiled.

'Uhhh... Okay...' Alexis nodded slowly, confused as her boss turned red and shuffled uncomfortably.

'Umm... Mag... Seal...' Negi mumbled quietly.

'What was that?' Asuna leaned down in front of the boy.

'I... Sealed... My magic...!' Negi wailed quietly.

'What?!' The 3 girls exclaimed quietly.

'Negi-joshi what did you do that for...!' Alexis whispered.

'C-cause! Asuna-San! You told me not to-!'

Negi was cut off by a loud creek of a hard wooden door. He, his students, and Assistant looked over to the rest of the Baka rangers plus Konoka walking ahead.

'Lets go you four!' Yue called out.

'Oh-! C'mon!' Asuna groaned pushing Negi along while Kaede grabbed Alexis hand leading her to.

* * *

'Library Island is the largest library in the world, it was built in the of the middle Meiji Era during the foundation of Mahora. Different types of valuable books were stored here from around the world for protection in World War II. Basement floors have been added to hold the growing capacity of books... No one really knows the layout if the library. And so to figure it all out...' Yue pushed hard on the double doors dramatically. 'Mahora created the Library Exploration Club! The club ranges from levels junior high, senior high, and college levels!' The purple haired girl announced, her voice echoing.

'Whoa..!' Asuna whispered looking around.

'Look at all these books!' Negi smiled.

'They're EVERYwhere!' Alexis nodded.

The floor itself was huge but on that floor were different books selves. Even the floors above and below the girls (and Negi) were surrounded with tall bookshelves. Most of them required 3 sets of stairs to look at the all and some just need a latter.

'This is level 3 of Library Island, it's the limit us junior high students are allowed to go.' Yue said as she dipped another one of her strangely tasting juice boxes.

'Wow, If this is our limit than imagine what else is in store for us...' Asuna mumbled as she stood next Fei Ku, Kaede, and Alexis.

'I know right! It's like a dungeon from a video game!' Fei Ku giggled.

'Oh! Asuna-San, look! See that book up here? It's really rare!' Negi called to catch the red head's attention.

'Oh! Negi-Sensei, watch out, these books are precious so-'

Click!

Twang!

Clamp!

A quick hand had captured a wooden arrow that shot out from the bookshelf Alexis was leaning on(causing her to flinch) heading straight for Negi (who also flinched.)

The hand tuned out to be Kaede's hand, which she used to break the arrow in half.

'There are booby traps here to keep thieves from stealing them...' Yue finished dryly.

'Th-that could've killed someone..!' Alexis wailed as she grabbed Kaede's wrist.

As Yue ignored her complaining class mates, she decided to give a heads up the other group.

'This is Yue, we've reached level three.' She said in her walkie talkie.

'Roger that Yue! Keep on going!' Haruna answered from the other line. 'Oh! And while I have you, tell me you also think there's chemistry between Alexis and Tatsumiya-San! Nodoka won't answer me!'

'For the last time Saotome-San, there's NOTHING going on between me and Alexis and I'm sick of you assuming -!'

'- Oh c'mon! You two shared a bed for crying out loud!'

'Yeah, while you two deal with that, the rest of us will be moving right along...' Yue deadpanned clipping the device to her skirt.

'U-um, incidentally j-just why are we all here?' Negi asked still shaking from what previously happened.

'Hm? Asuna didn't tell you? I figured maybe atleast Alexis would have.' Yue said to her teacher.

'No, if anything, Alexis is as clueless as I am...' Negi shook his head as he watched Alexis stayed close to Kaede.

'Well, to put it shortly Negi-Sensei, we are looking for a magic book to help us with final exams.' Yue nodded. 'Just by reading it, it'll make you smarter.'

'Wow! Just be reading it?' Negi asked surprised. '_Wait a second..._' Negi walked backwards to where Asuna was.

'Asuna-San, earlier today you told me and Alexis-San no more funny business! That's why Ive sealed my magic.' Negi whispered showing the three lines on his wrist.

'I-I know, but if something doesn't change for final exams, something bad will happend so... L-let's think of something...!' Asuna replied sheepishly.

'_Something bad... Has Asuna and the others found out about Me and Alexis's challenge? Maybe they found out that we'll get fired if we get in last place?'_ Negi thought to himself.

The thought of his student caring for him and Alexis brought a sincere smile to his face, he was truly touched.

'_Thank you Baka rangers! I'll help to see you will retrieve that book!_'

'Hey you alright Negi?' Asuna put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

'Yes, I'm fine, I'll help you all get the book! Alexis-San please come here!' Negi called over his assistant.

'Yes Negi- joshi!' Alexis saluted, her posture up right, her staff held tight in her other hand.'

'While we're on this mission, and due to me lost of magical abilities, I'm putting you in charge of emergencies, if something goes wrong, I want you to use your magic to keep every safe, okay? Like Asuna-San and Nagase-San said, we'll cover for you.' Negi whispered.

Alexis nodded slowly before saluting once again.

'Yes Negi-joshi! I'll watch over the safety of our students and you during this dangerous mission.'

Negi smiled, seeing this determined side of Alexis was amusing and almost cute.

'Listen up everyone, if I read this map correctly-

'Yueechi where did you get that map?' Konoka asked observing it with Asuna.

'... I borrowed it secretly from the club room-

Konoka gasped. 'You stole it?!'

'SECRET. BORROWING! Anyway like I was saying, were right here at level 3 on this map.' Yue asked tapping the top left corner of the map.

'And the book should be located in the basement section down here... Overall it seems to be a medium long trip, not too short and not to long...' The short girl said rolling back up the piece of paper.

'Thats seems okay, considering we have class tomorrow...' Makie nodded to herself.

'And I don't have to worry my paper route because final exams are coming up so let's do this!' Asuna fist pumped.

'Well then, were off!' Yue pointed forward.

'YEAH!'

'Would a magic book really be in a library in Japan?' Negi asked his assistant.

'Anythings possible, Negi-joshi... But fear not! I'm here! Now let's shake a leg.' Alexis smiled grabbing Negi's hand and running off.

* * *

With fairly well progress this Mahora students managed to go down a few more levels. Getting further and further to their destination, seeing more surprises, and certainly more books.

'Okay, I'm pretty sure we all know this, but this place is enormous!' Asuna shouted, her voice echoing.

'Nin-nin, it really is amazing!' Kaede nodded.

'I know! Such a shame we can't take out any books, all these various types of literature... I could just live here.' Alexis eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands together, small flames of fire forming at her feet. Kaede noticed quickly and tapped the mage's shoulder.

'Uhh, Alexis-chan, you're burning again.' Kaede whispered so Fei Ku, next to her wouldn't notice.

Alexis jumped slightly and quickly ceased the flames.

'Oops, sorry...' She whispered sheepishly.

'Hm, your feet started to burn yet, you're not angry or anything...' Kaede said ruffling Alexis's hair.

Alexis's eyes widen at Kaede's words.

'_You! All your fire destruction you call magic is just bitter angry evil! _

Alexis blinked her eyes and looked away almost offended.

'Fire... Isn't just anger and evil... It's influenced by other emotions too you know...' She mumbled.

'Is that so?' Kaede asked noticing Alexis changed attitude. She put a finger to her chin as she study the girl a bit.

'_Why is it... She seems so happy and joyful but in the quickest of times she can convert to this... This quiet distraught version so easily...? Is it fake? Like some sort of a mask?_' Kaede wondered.

'_She seemed passionate and content talking about her love for books but... Oh...'_

'You're fire magic... could it be... Influence by feelings passion, de gozaro?'

Alexis raised an eyebrow at the ninja.

'Passion? Well I guess so...' She put a finger to her chin as well.

'Nin-nin! I see, you were getting passionate for your love of books which let your fire pass through you...' Kaede smiled.

Alexis blushed, scratching the back of her head.

'I-...Its a possibility...' She smiled softly.

Kaede smiled back.

'_Alexis, I wonder what makes her happy... Her smile- her genuine smile- should be seen alot more.._'

Negi looked back at, watching Alexis and Kaede as he walked, suddenly he lost his footing a bit, flailing his arms before looking down.

'Eh?! Are we walking on bookshelves?!' The boy yelled.

'Yes, so Sensei please be careful! That's goes for you too Makie-San.' Yue warned the pink haired girl.

Said girl, ignored Yue as she shivered crawling over the bookshelves.

Slowly, just up to her trembling palms she reached a latch that with one click pushed down open, causing Makie to fall down to a seemingly deep abyss.

'K-KYAAAA!'

'Sasaki-San!' Negi called out as he reached for the gymnasts.

Alexis alarmed quickly grabbed her staff and began to chant words until she hard a sound similar to snap and saw her pink haired student dangling from a ribbon tied around a book shelf on the floor above her.

'Sasaki-San, are you alright?!' Negi asked at Makie jumped onto the bookshelf her teacher was on.

'I think so, just a little startled.' Makie rubbed the back if her head.

'Wow, that ribbon is impressive... Very convenient, too!' Alexis smiled walking carefully on the book shelf in front of the one her boss and student were.

'Yeah, it's super handy! Back in the winter at home I'd used it all the time to get oranges from my place at the kotatsu!' The pinkette giggled.

'Wow I guess it has a lot of uses.' Negi chuckled as he walked.

Again, even with one step another click was heard.

Alexis looked up as she hard a slight creak and a heavy shadow tip over her.

'Negi-kun! The book shelf is tipping over!' Makie pointed.

'Alexis.' Negi whispered.

'Im on it, _ignis in venis meis foruli Levitatio_-

'HIYYYA!'

For a split, the book case started to stand still before a powerful kick from Fei Ku made it stand up straight completely. However the quick movement causes various books from the tall shelf to fall onto in the direction of Negi and Alexis.

'Its a book avalanche-! Alexis!'

'Im trying!' The girl whined.

Before she could even chant the fairly quick spell her concentration was broken by a swift wins and a loud

'Nin-nin!'

Alexis and Negi quickly ducked as Kaede towered over them speedily picking up the books one by one in the air. Without even a breaking a sweat, I might add.

Alexis blushed as she watched Kaede move swiftly, almost missing the movements.

'_Woow_...'

'Looks like that's all of them! Too bad our exams aren't about reflexes, and martial arts, we'd win hands down!' Fei Ku smiled putting her hands on her hips, grinning.

'Nin-nin! Are you alright Negi-bozu and Alexis-chan?' Kaede asked holding a stack if books on her shoulder and balance perfectly in her right hand.

The 12 year olds nodded slowly, their eyes wide.

'Need I remind, were short on time! Let's go people!' Yue smiled walking ahead.

'These students are kinda scarier than the library, is Nagase-San like this in your dorms?' Negi whispered to his assistant.

'You know, I think Mana-San mention something about Kaede-San being like a ninja... But I don't really pay attention to her quick reflexes... It's hard to when your other dorm mate has a GUN with her everyday, of the hour...' Alexis sweat dropped.

Negi shivered at the thought of Asuna carrying a gun around all the time. It actually made Negi pale, since the red head is scary enough in her own.

Alexis noticed his frozen, horrified look and began to wave her hand in front of his face.

Makie noticed the two and began to get worried, as she tapped Asuna's shoulder.

'Hm? What is it Maki-chan?' Asuna asked.

'Im just... A little worried about Negi-kun and Alexis-chan.. I mean their just kids, right? You think they'll be okay?' Makie whispered.

'Oh, they'll be find, you know Negi manages to even keep up with me in the morning.' Asuna waved off the fellow rangers worrisome complaint.

'He's not just smart he's very athletic too I mean-

'- UWAGH-!'

Asuna turned around and gasped as she saw Negi flopping around like fish as he held into a bookshelf for his life.

'Negi-!'

'Don't worry I got him!'Alexis yelled as she kneeled down on the case and reached her hand down to her teacher.

Negi quickly grabbed the tanned girls hand and was pulled up with ease.

'Wow, you're strong, Alexis-San!' Negi smiled kneeling on the book case in front of Alexis as Asuna came up next to them.

'Its nothing, are you alright though?' Alexis asked concerned.

'Yeah, are you sick or something? You usually take care of yourself in times like these.' Asuna crossed her arms though she was just as- if not more- concerned as Alexis.

'No I'm fine ... I just get most of my athletic abilities from my magic.' Negi replied sheepishly.

'S-so...! You're saying you're a normal brat now?!' Asuna asked.

'I'm Sorry...!' Negi wailed.

'Ugh! Now you're more of a brat than you usually are!' Asuna yelled pulling Negi up and dragging him along.

Alexis watched as Asuna pulled Negi along, she was acting angry but she really was worried about the boy. Almost the same as when Mana clunked Alexis upside the head when she fell in the bath house. It wasn't even just Mana, she also remebered her Oji-chan's Magistra magi giving her a bump on the noggin for doing careless things when she was younger only out of worry and love.

Alexis sighed. She missed her Oji-chan. She hadn't even sent a letter to him yet. She was just thinking about how worried he must be if he didn't get one soon.

'_Maybe after this mission I could get started on it-!_'

'Alexis-chan!'

The red and jet black haired girl looked up and saw Kaede beckoning her over quickly, smiling.

Alexis nodded at Kaede and put on a small smile before following.

'_Yeah, I'll do it after this mission... That way I'd be able to tell him, I passed my first challenge!_'

**Oh, but if only it were that easy, Alexis wasn't aware of what else was to come in Library Island!**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4!

**Me: **OOOOOH! If only it were that easy indeed! O:

**Alexis: **hey...? What do you mean by that, Dono-chan?

**Me:** anyways here's chapter three of Negi's Assistant!

**Alexis:** Dono-chan-

**Me:** I know I haven't updated and I'm sorry and blah blah bladdity blah!

**Alexis:** Dono-! *veins appears in forehead*

**Me:** I'm busy people! Sorry for that :( TT-TT

**Alexis:** DONO- *fire starts forming at feet*

**Me:** but hopefully you'll enjoy this and know that while you're reading this I'm already starting on chapter 4! :D

**Alexis:** WILL YOU STOP IGNORING ME?! D: *fire builds and covers Alexis's back round*

**Me:** calm yourself Alexis-chan! :C *flicks Alexis's forehead*

**Alexis:** Owch! *flames disappear*

**Me: **you are becoming hysterical *crosses arms* -_-

(**Translation Key:**) _ignis in venis meis= (fire in my veins) Alexis's activation key._

_foruli Levitatio= bookcase levitate/float... Something along those lines anyway... _

**Alexis&Dono**: PLZ REVIEW XP!


End file.
